Grimrose
Grimrose is the fifth and last plant obtained in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It instantly kills the strongest grounded zombie on the lane (but deals only 30 normal damage shots to Gargantuars and mechanical enemies) by dragging it into the ground, regardless if it is behind or in front of this plant. When powered by Moonflower, Grimrose can defeat up to three enemies before disappearing; the remaining charges are represented by the stamens on Grimrose's head. If a powered Grimrose is depleted of its shadow field, it will temporarily lose its charge and be only capable of defeating one enemy before expiring. The charges will be restored when Grimrose is repowered. Almanac Entry Grimroses are shadow plants that behave like landbound Tangle Kelps, dragging zombies into the dirt. Special: powered Grimroses can drag 3 zombies before expiring. "When you think about it, the proper place for a zombie is in the ground," says Grimrose. "So, really, I'm just expediting the process." Sun cost: 75 Recharge: Sluggish Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Grimrose drags the strongest grounded zombie on the lawn into the ground. If Grimrose targets a Gargantuar or a mechanical enemy, it will only deal 30 normal damage shots to it. This action does not remove any stamens from Grimrose. Strategies While it is truly better than Tangle Kelps, since these can be used anywhere, its downside is the extra 50 sun needed for planting, and another 50 sun if a Moonflower is used along with this and its Plant Food ability, which only drags one zombie. It is also better than Tangle Kelp in terms of range and which zombie it drags. Like with some instants like Ghost Pepper or Shrinking Violet, you have a short time to dig Grimrose up before it disappears. Try digging for refunded sun. It is recommended to bring this plant with a Moonflower so you do not have to replant these all over again. You should also bring it with Shadow-shroom when you are playing La Brainsa Tarpits, as this combo can be useful. Shadow-shroom will poison and kill the headwear zombies while Grimrose can focus on damaging the Gargantuars or dragging down the Jurassic Bullies. Aside from prioritizing the strongest zombies first, it can also drag the zombies behind it, making it useful against Imps thrown by Gargantuars, Zombie Bulls or kicked by All-Star Zombies; zombies carried by pterodactyls, launched by stegosauruses, or kicked by raptors; or Prospector Zombies that reach the back. This is a great Gargantuar staller since it can only be smashed while dragging zombies down. It is not recommended to use this plant in Far Future as they require multiple drags to kill a mechanical enemy, as well as, they cannot drag a Jetpack Zombie or a Disco Jetpack Zombie. Trivia *Its Almanac says "the proper place for a zombie is in the ground," alluding how zombies usually rise from tombstones or the ground. *It is presumably male, since it only has stamens. *Its straw hat costume resembles the Asian conical hat, a type of conical hat. *One of its costumes is a possible reference to Negaduck, a character from the 1990s cartoon, Darkwing Duck. *It can also be a reference to Carmen Sandiego, a character from the 1990s video game, and two television shows. *If a Plant Food is used on it with zero stamens, the plant will perform its Plant Food effect and then be able to defeat one more target before expiring. *Its description is slightly misleading, as it actually functions quite differently than Tangle Kelp: **While Tangle Kelp can only grab a zombie from a close range, Grimrose can grab any zombie in its lane, regardless of distance. **Grimrose targets the strongest zombie in its lane while Tangle Kelp simply grabs the first zombie that touches it. *Its French name, being "nécRose", is a play on the word "nécrose" (necrosis) and "rose", referring the fact that zombies are mostly depicted as dead. *Its stamens show how many zombies it can pull underground. *It will not die when it gets smashed by a Gargantuar, gets eaten by a zombie, destroyed by shockwaves, or by a laser fired from the Gargantuar Prime or the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. It will only die when it already pulled the amount of zombies it can. **However, it can die when a missile from the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur hits it. *After it loses its stamen(s), it can still be shoveled up for sun before expiring. *It has three stamens in its seed packet even though it is not powered. *Due to the fact that it drags zombies into the dirt, it does not affect floating zombies, like the Balloon Zombie. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day plants Category:Shadow plants